


Epiphany

by Sunnybone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, tfw you thought you were straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybone/pseuds/Sunnybone
Summary: Inigo has been jealous since the first time he dragged Gerome off to be his wingman, but he always thought he was jealousofGerome. This is what happens when he realizes he wasverywrong.





	1. Chapter 1

When they entered the tavern Inigo peeled off towards the bar to order their dinner (and sweet-talk the lovely old woman who ran the place) while Gerome grabbed a table, probably in the shadowiest corner he could find to brood and look mysterious in. After the first few disastrous—in Inigo's opinion—wingman dinners, they had gotten into a bit of a routine of eating meals together once or twice a week when they had time. Inigo was still trying to figure out just why Gerome was so much more popular with the ladies, but he also sort of enjoyed Gerome's company. He figured Gerome must feel the same, since he only put up a token protest these days.

Inigo was not surprised, when he turned, to find that despite the bright and cheerful interior of the tavern Gerome was snugged into a seat in the corner furthest from the fireplace, just very slightly shadowed by the walkway of the second floor. A tiny smile crossed Inigo’s face at how predictable his friend was.

Inigo scanned the room, but it was regrettably empty of ladies at this hour; probably better anyways, he was really getting tired of watching them fawn over and paw at Gerome while ignoring his own existence. Inigo still couldn’t understand it—sure, Gerome was annoyingly handsome, but Inigo thought he was pretty good looking himself, and he was a trove of charming pickup lines where Gerome just growled and looked uncomfortable with the attention.

Inigo was _pretty_ sure it wasn’t the growling; he would ask Severa later, because she would call him an idiot but she would also be honest.

Inigo turned to accept a tray with their dinners, and when he faced the table Gerome had claimed there was another man standing there next to Gerome. Not anyone Inigo recognized, probably a local from the look of him.

He wondered what the guy wanted for about three steps, because then the unexpected wave of white-hot jealousy rolled through him and he wasn't really thinking at all anymore.

It wasn’t just one thing, it was everything all at once: the way the stranger tilted his head to talk to Gerome, the hand he dropped onto Gerome’s arm _just so_ , the way Gerome seemed to seize up at the touch and his suddenly red cheeks under that damn mask and he wasn’t _growling_ at this guy who was _obviously flirting_ and _Inigo did not understand why in the hell he was so blindingly jealous_.

Usually it was village girls giggling and complimenting and trying to sit in Gerome’s lap or finger-comb his hair, and of course Inigo was jealous because that was the attention _he_ wanted, but _this_ guy? He had no reason to be jealous that some guy—who was only _moderately_ attractive anyways—was hitting on Gerome, who didn’t seem to be too bothered about it—

He got two more steps to the table before he stumbled because—oh cripes—he had just realized—oh _damn_ —keep walking _keep walking_ —oh _gods_ —set the tray down on the table like everything is normal and you didn’t _just_ realize you are _attracted to Gerome_.

When he glanced up from the tray, suddenly certain his revelation was written across his face, Gerome was looking slightly…relieved? The flirting stranger looked mildly disappointed, and when Inigo sat down he gave Gerome a rueful smile.

“I’ll leave you gents to it, then,” he said, and then left.

Inigo wordlessly placed Gerome’s plate in front of him and then dug into his own food. He was _not_ going to ask what that had been about, he was going to eat his food and do his damnedest to forget he had a crush on _Gerome_ , of all the people he could have suddenly discovered an attraction to. If he opened his mouth now he was going to say something stupid or embarrassing, or maybe both, because his thoughts were a hell of a mess and entirely a mess about _Gerome_.

Unfortunately Gerome was generally the “silent and brooding” type, which meant since Inigo wasn’t filling the silence with chatter there was nothing to distract him from reevaluating his own behavior of the last few weeks. By the time he remembered yelling in Gerome’s face about _wanting to be manhandled_ , his whole face had gone red.

“Inigo? Are you unwell?” What was visible of Gerome’s face under that stupid, mysteriously alluring mask appeared slightly concerned.

“Ah—wh—no! Why would you think that? I’m totally fine, everything is very normal!” Inigo punctuated it with a laugh that was supposed to be flippant but came out slightly crazed; Gerome did not seem reassured.

“You’ve been sitting there with your spoon in front of your mouth for a solid minute.” Inigo looked down at the spoon, hovering in his frozen grip mere inches from his face.

“Actually,” he had to get the hell out of here, “I just remembered I promised to pick up something for Severa and she’s going to break my arms if I don’t get it tonight, so, I should go and, uh, get that.” As he spoke he dropped his spoon into his food and hopped out of his chair. Gerome was definitely concerned now.

“The market just closed—”

“Oh boy, I guess I’d better hurry then! This was nice, bye!” And then he was out the door and almost running to a bakery he knew was still open, because while he had been using Severa as an excuse to escape, it wouldn’t hurt if he had a gift when he went to cajole advice from his prickly friend.

Gods, she was going to tease him about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaa I've been playing FE:A for YEARS and it only just occurred to me that this is a Good Ship, I hope I do it justice lmao. I should have the next chapter up soon.
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


	2. Chapter 2

Luck was on Inigo's side when he caught Severa just outside her tent, returning from some other task. She took one look at him rushing towards her and stopped, hands on her hips and feet planted firm.

“I don't have time for your stupid flirting—“

“No, Severa, I promise I'm not here to flirt, this is important.” She looked him over again, skeptical, but something in his face—most likely absolute desperation—softened her just a little.

“Well...if you _swear_ , I guess I can make a minute in my busy schedule. But if you start—“

“I won't!” he swore, gratitude absolutely suffusing his being. “Plus, I brought some of those berry scones you liked, to thank you in advance.” He held up the bag with the stamp of the bakery she had liked so much, and she whistled.

“Wow, this _must_ be serious.” Inigo felt that slightly crazed laugh trying to surface again and bit it back. Severa ushered him into her tent, and when she pointed he sat on her cot while she sat in the only chair at her small table, bag of scones in hand. After a moment of thick silence punctuated only by Severa's chewing, she sighed and spun a hand at him as if to say 'out with it'.

“Ok.” He paused, took a deep breath, let it out. “Ok! I need some advice.” Severa's eyes narrowed.

“You didn't get some girl in trouble—wait, what am I saying, a girl would have to actually fall for your lines first. By the way, if this is about your lines, I'm not going to help you flirt with a girl—“

“It's not a _girl_!” he practically yelled, and Severa's mouth hung open while Inigo's snapped shut, and oh gods, he was red to the ears now.

“Oh.” They sat there for a moment, Severa silent and Inigo so very _red_ , and then Severa started to chuckle.

“Please don't tease me—“

“Oh, relax! I'm not gonna tease you, Inigo, I'm not a _monster_.” She actually looked a little bit offended.

“You're laughing at me right now!”

“Well, yeah, you're redder than a tomato! It's not every day I get to see _you_ blushing and uncomfortable, y'know.” She offered him a scone, maybe in apology, but he was still too worked up to be hungry. “Anyways, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help you woo a boy—“

“I don'! Want to— to woo _anyone_ —“ he was waving his arms now, trying to shoo the very thought of _purposely flirting with Gerome_.

“Gawds, I didn't think you could _get_ redder.”

“Look, I don't want to, to flirt with him,” he cringed at the idea, suddenly remembering Gerome throwing the phrase 'vapid male floozy' at him. “I just... I don't even know!” He threw his hands up in defeat and then covered his face, groaning.

“I didn't even think you liked boys what with all the skirt chasing,” she added, and Inigo threw his hands out to his sides.

“Nor did I! It's come as quite the shock, let me tell you,” and this time the laugh escaped; Severa actually looked a little worried for him, which was almost sweet. He sighed. “I'm still adjusting.” Severa was quiet for another moment, nibbling at a scone. Then she took a deep breath and let it out as a long sigh.

“So, like, what's your goal here?” He stared at her, uncomprehending. “I mean, you said you don't want to flirt with him, so what exactly is your plan?”

“I have no idea! Acting like this isn't happening and everything is still totally normal would be the favorite choice, but I'm not sure I could pull it off.” He gestured wildly at his still pink face. She tilted her head, looking at him with a curious sort of frown.

“Why _don't_ you want to flirt with him? I mean, you flirt with anything in a skirt, it's kind of what you do. I kind of figured if you liked someone you'd just naturally flirt with them.” He just stared at her. “I guess you can't just go up and start throwing out stupid lines about how beautiful he is, though.”

“Firstly,” he said, holding up a finger, “none of my compliments are stupid _lines_ , they are all genuine and heartfelt observations. And secondly, I'd probably catch a lance to the face if I told him how frustratingly handsome he is.”

“Are you totally sure? Maybe he's really stupid and likes you back.” This actually startled a real laugh out of him.

“Thank you for the backhanded vote of confidence, dearest Severa, but I _sincerely_ doubt it.”

“It's not like you're the only one in the whole army who likes the same—or both, y'know,” she huffed, rolling her eyes, and he shot up straight.

“What? Who else?!”

“Hey, I don't go around blabbing people's secrets! It's not my place to tell you who, just... you're not the _only_ one.” Inigo suddenly realized that Severa hadn't asked him exactly who all his fussing was over, as if she didn't need to know because it didn't matter unless he offered it up. “And no one _cares_ anyways.” Inigo laughed, but it was something defeated and unpleasant.

“Right, of course, no one will care that Inigo the Incorrigible is now unleashed upon _both_ sexes. I'll be lucky if they don't run me out of the army.”

“Well no one _would_ care if you would just stop flirting with every girl you meet! Look, I'm supposed to be on sentry duty soon, so I don't have any more time for this right now. If you don't want to flirt with him and you can't act like things are normal, just avoid him!”

“I don't really think that's possible in the long—“

“Inigo. I have to go. Just avoid him until you figure out what _is_ possible!” She stood and put her hands on her hips, visibly annoyed at him wasting her time, and he deflated. She was right, anyways. Better to avoid Gerome for now while he figured out how to just... be normal about it.

“Thank you, Severa. I _really_ mean it.” Her cheeks went a little pink, and she looked away, all of the annoyance melting off of her in a breath.

“Yeah, well, you're just lucky I like those berry scones,” she blustered, and he just smiled and let her act like there wasn't a kind person under the thorns. “I _guess_ if you need to talk again, you could bribe me with some more.”

“I may very well take you up on that, Severa. But right now I'm going to get out of your hair,” he stood, and for a second he thought about thanking her again. But she would probably just get defensive, so instead he gave her a weak smile and a half-hearted wave before heading back to his own tent to formulate his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Gerome will be back next chapter :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, the kudos, and the comments! It really means a lot to me ;U;
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks, and Inigo was still stuck on the 'avoid' part of his plan.

The first few days had been easy enough—it wasn't like they'd been particularly joined at the hip before—but then the army had moved and Inigo had been forced to get creative. He'd had to trade duties and chores with other people to avoid partnering or running into Gerome, and once or twice he'd had to double back or duck between tents to avoid running into him. He had to be constantly vigilant while in camp, and it was really starting to wear on him.

Today he had managed to find some free time and a clearing far enough from camp to be alone, but not so far that he'd be troubled if an attack came. Practicing some dance steps would keep him too focused to worry about things, and he should tire himself out enough to get a good night's sleep.

So far, the tiring out part was working; the dance he was practicing today was largely footwork, starting with precise steps, turns, and kicks, and progressing into spins and jumps. It required a lot of stamina, but also a lot of concentration, and he wasn't doing so hot on that end.

The problem was, he hadn't just been thinking about The Gerome Situation over the last few days, but about Everything. 'Everything' being, the way he felt about women and the way he felt about men, specifically Gerome at the moment but also men in the past that he was only now realizing he had been attracted to. There were a few soldiers, here and in his own time, that he had thought he admired; looking back through the lens of knowledge, he was able to see he'd been rather infatuated. Once or twice another performer whose skill he had been jealous of, and, probably, a baker with a friendly smile who'd made so-so cakes that Inigo kept going back for anyways. It wasn't anything _bad_ , but it was all still a bit embarrassing, wondering if he'd been obvious and the only one who didn't know it.

The _truly_ horrifying thing was realizing he'd harbored an intense crush on Brady when they were kids—thank Naga he'd grown out of _that_ , because Severa might _actually_ break his arms. Besides that, he was a lot closer to Brady than he was to Gerome, so it would be a lot weirder to deal with. Their mothers would have an absolute field day with it, if Maribelle didn't stab him with her parasol...

He flubbed the timing on a kick and had to start over.

Gerome, though, presented essentially the same problem as a crush on Brady would—Gerome was _important_. He wasn't just _anyone_ ; they were from the same awful future, they shared the same enormous burden of preventing that future from coming to pass again. The people of this time could hear about it and imagine, but they would never completely understand what the world had become under Grima.

His spin was too fast, too many revolutions, and he sighed, starting over.

Gerome was one of the twelve, and to Inigo that made him family. In their own time they had lost everyone else, and they had formed deep bonds as survivors. It was wonderful, painfully so, to see his mother and father alive in this time, to know them and see them every day, living and breathing and knowing nothing of what Grima's world was. But someday, his other self would be born, and he would bow his most graceful bow and exit the stage. Then the only family he would have left would be his friends, and he didn't want to jeopardize that by being embarrassing and weird around Gerome. Gods knew it had been hard enough in the first place to get Gerome to spend a little time with him—Inigo didn't want to drive him off altogether.

He stopped right before the trickier jumps, knowing he wasn't focused enough. It would be a hell of a thing to pull a muscle or break something right now, and Inigo knew when he was at a limit. He needed to stop for the evening, should stretch and head back to camp.

He also should probably stop avoiding Gerome soon, too; he wasn't going to get any better at acting normal if he ducked into a bush every time he saw him.

He raised one arm over his head, the other behind his neck, and prepared to stretch; there was the sound of branches snapping in the brush behind him, incredibly loud in the quiet of the clearing, and Inigo whirled. Honestly—if that was Olivia spying again!

He huffed in exasperation, stalking over to the thick undergrowth and pulling back branches.

“Mother, _please_ , we talked about—“ it was not his mother, but a wyvern. Inigo let out a yelp of surprise that the wyvern mirrored as a shocked snort.

“ _Cripes_ , is that _you_ , Minerva? I almost had a heart attack!” He was, in fact, clutching his chest in shock. “What are you doing all the way out here by yourself? That’s no good; if something were to happen to you, Gerome and Cherche would be beside themselves.” Forget that he was also out here by himself and that he was scolding a _wyvern_ big enough to _eat_ him as though she were an errant child. “I should probably take you back to camp…”

Minerva made a soft sort of noise, almost a chirp, and someone further into the brush cleared their throat.

”That won't be necessary.” Inigo jumped like he'd just been hit with a thunder spell at the familiar voice.

“W-were you there the, the whole time?” Inigo sputtered, his voice oddly pitched, and he knew his face was absolutely crimson. Please _merciful_ Naga, Gerome had not been watching him dance and _screw up_.

“No?” Gerome came over to put a hand on the side of Minerva's neck, and the wyvern practically purred; Inigo could sympathize. “You shouldn't be out here alone.” Inigo sighed, feeling the blush subside a bit—predictable, hadn't talked to Gerome in over a week and the _first_ thing he did was scold.

“Well, I'm not alone _now_ , am I?” he said, moving back into the clearing and continuing his stretches. He sat on the ground, legs in a diamond in front of him, and pulled his feet inward to stretch his thighs. _Well, this is a_ hell _of a way to stop avoiding Gerome_ , he thought.

“What are you doing?” Inigo looked up as he straightened his legs out to his sides.

“Stretching?” He bent at the waist until his torso was almost flat to the ground, arms reaching in front of him. “I don't want to be stiff and sore tomorrow, after all.” This was weird. It was very _normal_ , and that was _weird_. He sat back up and leaned over his left leg. Gerome was staring at him. “What're you doing out here?”

“I took Minerva hunting; it's better for her to catch her own prey, and it doesn't strain the army's resources. Besides, it feels wrong to only take her out for battles.” Inigo leaned over his right leg, eyes on Gerome as he stroked Minerva's neck fondly. That was just like him—barely say three words about himself, but you start on Minerva and he could go for days. It was kind of sweet. Gerome seemed to notice Inigo watching him, and cleared his throat. “There's a stream a little ways away, I was washing up and Minerva wandered off. She must have heard you out here.”

“Well,” Inigo stood, done with his stretches, “I _am_ absolutely irresistible to the ladies, so I'm not surprised fair Minerva was drawn to me.”

“She's a _wyvern_ ,” Gerome said, scowling, and Inigo rolled his eyes as he collected his sword-belt from the tree he'd leaned it against.

“Yes, Gerome, it's called a joke. Although I'm sure you _are_ especially lovely for a wyvern, milady,” he said aside to Minerva, who seemed to be pleased as far as Inigo could tell. Gerome just seemed annoyed, which was pretty normal in Inigo's experience. This was all going so normally that Inigo was starting to feel pretty stupid.

“Are you ready to leave, yet?” Ok, _that_ was surprising.

“You're actually waiting on _me_?”

“I _did_ say you shouldn't be alone out here.” Inigo blinked at him for a moment, and then made a gesture towards the camp with both hands, palms up.

“After you, then.” Gerome turned without a word and set off towards the main camp, Minerva trundling behind. Inigo followed, watching the way Minerva's claws dug massive grooves into the forest floor, and thought how odd it was to see her walking around instead of airborne. He hurried ahead to walk beside Gerome. “I'm a bit surprised you waited on me, to be honest; I figured you and Minerva would want to fly back.” Gerome turned his head in a way that suggested a sidelong glance, but who could tell with that damn mask.

“Wyverns get a bit sluggish after a meal, it's better for her to stay grounded for a while.”

“Huh. The more you know,” he said, and they lapsed into silence. That was pretty par for the course with Gerome, and Inigo's mind wasn't in the realm of idle chatter at the moment. The silence drew out so long that he started a bit when Gerome stopped just outside camp and Minerva nearly plowed into them both. Gerome made an apologetic sort of sound, reaching back to touch her nose, and then turned to look at Inigo.

“Inigo.” He sounded very serious, and it took all of Inigo's strength not to squeak in response. As it was, he only managed a very nervous 'hmm?' sound. “Have I...” Gerome trailed away, turned to look towards camp for a moment, and then looked back at Inigo, his mouth set in a grim line. “Have I done something to offend you?”

Inigo had expected to be called out for his odd behavior, or scolded for something, or _most_ horrifying, be informed that Gerome _knew_ how he felt and wanted nothing to do with him ever again. He had _not_ expected the resigned cast of Gerome's mouth, like he was waiting for Inigo to say something terrible.

“I...what?” Inigo was honestly baffled by the entire question. “How could you have offended me?” The last time he'd really seen Gerome they had hardly spoken about anything before he'd run off, and he'd been doing too good of a job of avoiding Gerome since for the other man to have done anything offensive.

“I don't know, either,” Gerome muttered. “I had one idea, but Cynthia said it was unlikely.” Inigo stared at him for a moment, but Gerome didn't seem like he was going to elaborate on that statement. Instead, he shifted from one foot to the other. “You've been avoiding me, so I thought I might have upset you somehow.”

“Oh.” Now Inigo was red again. “No. That was.” Obvious, of _course_ he'd been totally obvious, of _course_ Gerome had noticed Inigo avoiding him. And instead of thinking Inigo was just weird, Gerome thought he'd done something to upset him. _Damn_. “Look, that wasn't about you, or, anything you did, uh. I was being silly. Don't worry about it.” Gerome looked unconvinced.

“Actually,” Inigo barreled on, trying desperately to fix this the only way he knew how, “obviously not tonight because you're probably busy and I'm _definitely_ tired, and probably not tomorrow because I think I'm on a patrol, but next time our schedules line up I was thinking we could do dinner? Er, actually, probably breakfast would be better, I haven't been to the town yet but I heard it's pretty small, no tavern but they _do_ have a bakery...” he was rambling and Gerome was staring at him.

“I'm not going to help you pick up girls, Inigo.” He sounded bewildered, and Inigo made an exasperated noise.

“Did I _ask_ you to? It's pointless, anyways; you hate it and so do I, you effortless attention hog. I just meant... hang out with me. Be sociable!” he amended quickly. “Camaraderie, and such.” Gerome's head tilted a bit, and Inigo wanted to snatch that mask off his face and see what kind of look he was giving him.

“Alright.” Gerome nodded at Inigo, turned and gestured for Minerva to follow, and then disappeared into the camp without waiting for Inigo.

It was so very _Gerome_ that it was actually a relief.

Inigo let out the nervous breath he'd been holding in a long sigh, shook himself, and made his own way into camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you all *so* much for the positive response, I honestly never expected a fraction of the attention this story has gotten and it is just so nice. ;U;
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a while in coming, I am wholly absorbed in Three Houses right now (finished Black Eagles and I'm halfway through Blue Lions now lmao) so finding the focus for writing has been hard. That said, I definitely have outlines for at least two more chapters, which will probably wind up multiplying because I have no self-control lmao. I can't promise but I definitely plan to have Chapter 4 up by the end of the month.
> 
> Also I'm slowly adding in some of the other children, because I live for these kids being friends-who-are-family, so Severa will be back, and you can expect to see Brady and probably Cynthia too. If I feel like getting totally buckwild, Cherche and Olivia might even make an appearance.
> 
> Thanks so much again for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


End file.
